


Lustful Mementos

by EyeBeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BBW, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat - Freeform, TF, TG, Transformation, Weight Gain, mtf, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Within the depths of Mementos lurks a strange club owned by an eccentric shadow with his mind set on bringing out others desires. His interest is piqued upon running into Joker and Noire, deciding to make them the newest additions to his club after some drastic changes to their bodies and minds. This is a commissioned story for goldenswat05 (https://www.deviantart.com/goldenswat05).
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lustful Mementos

Within the dark depths of mementos, Joker crept along the wall in complete silence. In order to discover the source of strange happenings in the mysterious subway, The Phantom Thieves had split up to cover more ground. Black coat flittering against his legs, he pushed back a strand of black hair from his white mask just as he heard something around the next turn. Peeking his head out from behind the corner, he saw the target.

It was an unusual shadow, looking less like a vicious creature and more like an overweight man. A luxurious looking white coat studded with gold was wrapped around its corpulent form, with a tail coat mere inches from the ground. The glamorous coat matched the sequin mask adorning the upper half of its face that left its gleaming golden teeth bare to express an unsettling smile. Tapping its fingers along the various rings on its hands, it appeared to be waiting for something. Just as Joker got ready to strike, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

With knife in hand, Joker carefully turned his head to be met with the familiar, feathered, black cap of one of his teammates, Haru. Her curly brown hair, pink blouse, and black vest should have made it difficult to be stealthy. However, her time with the Phantom Thieves had shown an incredible improvement in her skills. More reassuring was the menacing looking axe in her hands and the grenade launcher on her back that would be sure to turn any enemy they met to ash.

“Is that the target?” she whispered to him, receiving a reassuring nod in response. “Doesn’t look very impressive. We should be able to take it out by ourselves.”

Giving a thumbs up, Joker signaled for her to get ready. On his command, the pair of thieves dashed around the corner and surrounded the shadow. Pulling out his gun, Joker shouted for the shadow to give up now as Haru aimed her grenade launcher at the slightest sign of hostility from the creature. The tactic that had worked so many times in the past to instill fear in their enemies, instead made the fat shadow snicker.

“Quite rude aren’t you?” he replied, his hefty voice matching his appearance. “You should at least introduce yourselves first. I’ll go ahead and start, my name is Asmoth. Now who are you?”

“You can call us Joker and Noire,” Haru replied, replying with their code names.

“Oh aren’t those cute little nicknames? I do say, they are quite fitting for your attire,” Asmoth replied, letting out another chuckle.

“Stop laughing,” Haru shouted, “you’re in the presence of The Phantom Thieves!”

“Never heard of you,” the shadow replied, waving his hand through the air. “All I see in front of me is two young people that haven’t realized the true pleasures life can give. Tell me, how old are you?”

“Um…we’re both 18,” Haru replied, both she and Joker confused by the shadow’s behavior.

“Excellent, then this will be perfect.”

The shadow raised his hands up as if to surrender. Instead, a thick, black fog burst forth from his palms to surround the three of them. Joker was forced to put away his gun for fear of shooting his teammate. The moment his weapon was holstered, he heard the shadow’s unsettling laugh.

“Yes, I know just what I’m going to do with the two of you. However, for what I have planned there’s going to have to be some changes. Your personalities are perfect, but your bodies are the exact opposite of what is needed to bring out your full desires. Don’t worry, that will be fixed shortly.”

As Joker peered through the thick fog in search of Asmoth, he felt a trembling sensation travel through his body. It was if someone’s fingers were running against his skin, pressing and pulling at it like molding clay. Pulling a small flashlight out of his coat, he turned it on himself to see if something was wrong. Nothing appeared to be touching him aside from the fog, clashing with the feeling of some unnatural force spreading through his body. Joker only realized what was happening once he pointed the light down as his feet.

His black shoes gained a bit of height as they gained small stilettos heels in exchange for shrinking both their own size and Joker’s feet. Whatever was coursing through his body proceeded up his legs, making them slimmer to fit inside black pantyhose. The rest of his pants were replaced by a pair of familiar, puffy, royal purple bloomers. Placing his hand against his changed bottom half, he felt more curves added to his hips. Moving his hand along to the front of his groin, he realized something missing. Pressing between his shapely calves, he felt the odd sensation of a vagina in place of where his penis used to be.

Catching onto the shadow’s plan around the time his jacket began to squeeze around his torso, Joker let out a feminine, pained yelp and dropped the flashlight. The coat wrapped around his body was shrunk down into a leather corset that helped to accentuate his hourglass figure. A pink blouse replaced his shirt, the fabric becoming form-fitting against his budding breasts. Holding up his hands, he watched his gloves go from black to pink as they caressed his slender fingers.

Joker’s view was momentarily obscured by strands of curly brown hair. Pushing them back, his fingers pressed against his face to find softer features to match his more feminine curves. Taking a moment to orient himself, he discovered that his knife had been replaced with a familiar axe. Wondering if more of his equipment had been changed, he searched his pockets to find just what he was looking for. Pulling out a small hand mirror, he held it up to his own face to see the reflection of Haru staring back at him.

“An exquisite first step,” Amsoth declared, his glamorous appearance standing out amidst the fog. “We still need to make some modifications, but it shouldn’t be too difficult to get you ready for your-“

Asmoth leapt out of the way just as an axe came swinging down at him. Used to training with his team, Joker had been able to adjust to Haru’s body enough to wield her weapon with some skill. Despite the determined look in his eye to end the shadow’s existence and regain his old body, Asmoth continued to bare a cheerful grin.

“Your movements are quite impressive for someone who just got a new body. I suppose that’s speaks of your potential.” Another slash of the axe that grazed Asmoth’s nose did little to discourage his enthusiastic mood. “That’s why it’s such a shame that you’re using your skills for such barbaric actions. I’m sure you’ll grow out of this bad behavior once you’re in right environment.”

Cornering the shadow, Joker raised the axe above his head intending to bring it slamming down. However, as he pulled forward he felt the hilt of the axe remain still in the middle of the air. Turning back, he heard a loud clang as the head of the axe fell to the floor and disappeared into the fog. What remained of the weapon extended into a long, smooth, metal pole that reached upwards. The top end met a low ceiling that looked quite out of place in the dank subway with multiple stage lights hanging from it.

From the base of the pole the concrete floor changed into tiles of glittering gold. On one side, the tiles gave way to a set of stairs that led off into a cozy lounge filled with tables, chairs, and a bar stocked with a variety of drinks. The opposite end of the tiles formed a walkway as it stretched onto a main stage that was flanked by red curtains. Hanging above center stage in bright pink, neon lights the were the words “Lustful Mementos”, cluing Joker into the kind of establishment he had been whisked away to.

Blinded by the dazzling, overhead lights, Joker looked out to try and find the shadow that was responsible for this. Asmoth was easily found with his gaudy appearance and smile as he stood behind the bar. However, Joker’s attention was drawn away from the malevolent trickster as he saw shadowy silhouettes begin to fill out the tables. The shadows lacked any features to mark them as human, only wide mouths that smiled as they looked upon Joker, as if they were waiting for something.

Feeling their stares bearing down on his borrowed body, Joker didn’t know how to react. A sense of needing to run away became more prevalent as he felt his blouse become tighter against his chest and his bloomers getting filled out by his hips. The once modest blouse split in the middle to show off his growing cleavage around the same time his bloomers were replaced with a skimpy thong that sunk between his bubble butt cheeks. What finally sent him running off towards back stage was the sight of his gut protruding several inches from his mid-section.

Nearly tripping over the stiletto heels on his feet, Joker managed to barely reach the safety behind the curtain. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he attempted to make sense of what was going on. His thought process was hindered by the crowd chanting the name “Ms. Noire” over and over again.

“They’re calling for you,” Asmoth said, making Joker jump several feet back as the he appeared out of thin air. “I didn’t think either your original name or hers suited your new profession so I modified it a bit.” Grasping Joker’s shoulder, he effortlessly pushed him towards the edge of the curtain. “I’m sure you can hear them. They are yearning to see the new star of our club go out there and show them what she can do to tease and entrance them. Just take a deep breath and let yourself have fun out there.”

With a shove from his malevolent host, Joker found himself stumbling back onto the runway. For fear of tumbling into the crowd below, he reached out and grasped something to keep himself standing. Only once the spotlight shined down on him did he realize his fingers were wrapped around the pole that so many of the customers were waiting to see him use.

“Ladies and gentleman the show you have been waiting for has finally come,” Asmoth’s voice echoed throughout the club. “Give a warm welcome to Ms. Noire as she performs her first dance. Let’s start the music and see what she can do.”

The shadows’ applause mixed with an upbeat song that matched the rapid beating of Joker’s heart. For a moment he considered running backstage, but something kept him right where he was. His logical side attributed it to him not wanting to anger the one being that could change him back. That didn’t explain how or why his legs started moving as he started to tap his foot along with the music.

Keeping a tight grip on the pole, Joker gyrated his hips like it was as natural as breathing. Twirling around the stage earned him a few cheers from the onlookers. A sense of enjoyment began to overtake him, egging him on to get a bit bolder with his moves. Wrapping his arms around the pole, he spun around it much to the admiration of the crowd.

“She’s so nimble for her first time, especially for a woman that size.”

“Yeah she’s pretty sexy. Probably gets a lot of attention when she’s off duty.”

“Tell me about it. Just look at her stomach. It’s so nice and jiggly. Not to mention you’ve got a love a woman who’s not afraid to show off their stretch marks.”

As the words passed through Joker’s ear, he found his body movements became more sluggish. A tightness across his mid-section got him to stop and examine his pudgy stomach. Looking down, he watched the middle of his outfit dissolve away to allow his gut to bulge out freely. A slight movement of his legs were enough to send the beer belly jiggling up and down, showing off the stretch marks surrounding his belly button.

Clutching the pudgy protrusion, he found himself assaulted with a barrage of memories. Images of Haru at home at various ages, stuffing unhealthy amounts of fast food into her mouth to try and cover up her loneliness. Joker knew Haru better, what he was seeing was just an illusion of what might have caused her body to have such a flabby gut. That failed to explain why it all felt so real and why he could remember the sensation of drowning in deliciously fattening food so vividly.

A change of music got him back on his feet, unwilling and unable to fight against Asmoth’s wishes. The shaking of his prominent gut helped him to ignore the jeers from the crowd as he went. That didn’t stop more than a few off color comments from slipping through during a break in the music.

“What size do you think she’s rocking?”

“Can’t be any less than a double D.”

“Right. Has to be at least an E-cup.”

“She keeps dancing like that and we’ll get a front row seat to find out.”

To make way for his engorging boobs, Joker’s top shapeshifted into a onesie that momentarily contained his flabby gut. In exchange, his breasts were put in a precarious position mere inches away from popping out of the top of the skimpy, black fabric. Feeling the edge of his nipples begin to slip out, he pressed his hands against his chest. False memories of men ogling Haru’s ample bosom as she walked down the street filled his mind. The planted images came with a distinct feeling of enjoying the attention, along with a desire to have them do more than just look at her.

“Why do you think she stopped?”

“Probably needs to take a moment to fix that camel toe.”

“I say leave it, helps to show off her fat ass.”

No sooner did Joker hear the words did a feminine moan part his lips. Lifting up his gut, he watched the fabric of the outfit sink between his thickening thighs. As his bubbly butt cheeks slipped out of the thong, their shape was covered by the skin-tight fabric. This left his shapely rear out to be ogled by the men, made all the more degrading by a puff of white fur hanging right above his butt crack. However, he was more concerned with the part of his body sucking up most of the lower part of the suit.

Slipping a finger against his groin, he felt the thickened labia and clit of his womanhood. It had grown to match the rest of his overweight form, leaving little to the imagination as his outfit was pressed up against it. Feeling the fabric rub against his sensitive clit, his mind was flooded with countless images of Haru in her bedroom, giving proper attention to her plump pussy. Thoughts of wanting someone to ravage her needy womanhood almost made him completely lose himself.

Slowly lifting his hefty form up, Joker’s attempts to keep himself sane began to crumble. Giving his hefty form to the music, he wrapped his pudgy arm around the pole and began to spin. Reveling in the sound of the music and the cheering onlookers, he paid little mind as their offhand comments made his gut tear apart the fabric around his mid-section. His gloves burst open as his hands became pudgier, making it easier for him to squeeze and grope his engorging tits to the delight of his audience. Holding onto the pole, he squatted down as low as his thick legs would allow. Twerking his butt along with the music, sunk the fabric deeper inside of his vagina and eventually popped each of his swelling ass cheeks out of his outfit as he vigorously shook.

Wobbling back to his feet a smile formed on his fat face that burst off what remained of Haru’s mask. Reaching up to sway about his curly hair, he felt the hat give way to be replaced with something more appropriate for his new position. A pair of fake bunny ears attached to a headband swayed through the air as his breasts jostled about at the tease of being exposed to the masses. Flinging back his hair, swung about the hoop earrings that dangled from his ears that matched well with the bright red lip stick along his plump lips, the heavy mascara along his eyelashes, and the blush along his chubby cheeks.

Slamming his feet onto the ground shook his gut at the cost of breaking off his heels and leaving him barefoot. Waddling about the stage allowed the crowd to marvel at his flabby body, their attention making him ignore the sensation of his thighs rubbing together with each step. Grabbing hold of the pole, he lifted his heavy body off the ground by several feet. With grace thought impossible for a person his size, he swung around as the music reached its climax, jostling about his various curves to the delight of the crowd and his own burgeoning desires.

As the song ended, Joker slid off the pole and shook the stage with his landing. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he put his hand against his chest to feel his heart beating rapidly from both exertion and excitement. Unknown forms of currency bounced along the stage to congratulate him on a spectacularly sinful show. The money didn’t even register in his head, a combination of his new set of adoring fans and his body aroused by his jiggling form was enough to satiate his needs. It was almost enough to make him forget who he once was.

Just then, Joker saw a familiar face mixed in with the crowd. Coming back to his senses, he waddled off the stage and onto the floor. Pushing through the shadows and ignoring the pinches and gropes his fat body received along the way, he finally found who he was looking for. Sitting at the corner of the bar was a man with his eyes transfixed on Joker’s transformed body. Joker had seen the person many times before every time he looked at his old reflection.

Picking himself off the bar stool, the Joker look alike approached him with cautious steps. “Joker, is that you?” he asked, voice shaking as he reached out his hand. “It’s me, Haru.”

Seeing the shivers going through Joker’s body out of confusion, Haru lowered her hand. “I’m sorry, but I’m just as confused as you are. When that shadow separated us, he surrounded me in this dark fog and said something about needing to give me a body to help me explore a bolder side of myself. Next thing I know, I watched myself change into you.”

She pressed her hand against her chest, seemingly still in disbelief of her changed form. “I was so confused and the only thing I could see was the front door to this place. When I came inside and saw you dancing in my body, I…don’t know what got into me.” Joker reached out to her, only to have her recoil and turn away from him. “Something about your dance…the way you moved and all of that extra…girth made me feel weird. It wasn’t a bad feeling, more like it was bringing to the surface some strange desire that had been repressed for a long time.”

“Then I’m glad I could be here to help you bring it out.”

Joker and Haru turned their head towards Asmoth, the shadow having somehow slipped back behind the bar when they weren’t looking. “I take it the two of you are enjoying your time in my club?”

Haru furrowed her brow as she slammed her fist against the counter. “What we would enjoy, is you changing us back! Now fix us before I-“

“Woah there, no need to get violent,” he replied, his grin unshaking at her threat. “You were just saying how this place has let you experience otherworldly desires. Is that really so bad?”

Haru’s intimidating stare fell apart as she looked away from Asmoth’s smiling face. “W-well not really, but we can’t-“

“Very well, no need to twist my arm,” Asmoth replied as he walked around to the other side of the counter. “If you wish to return to your true forms, I am more than happy to oblige. Follow me to one of the private rooms and I’ll get you all set up.”

Untrusting of the shadow, but more than willing to go back to their normal bodies, Joker and Haru followed him. Squeezing past patrons with only a few pinches and pokes to Joker’s wobbling rear and belly, they made their way to a set of rooms in the back of the club. Stepping inside the one labeled the VIP Room the pounding music became muffled as they found themselves surrounded by plush, red leather walls. The dim lighting showed off a cushy lounge chair wide enough to sit three patrons next to a mini-bar of fancy looking drinks.

“You two get comfortable here while I get things ready,” Asmoth said with one foot out the door. “Until then, relax and help yourselves to some drinks.”

As soon as Asmoth closed the door, it felt like the temperature went up ten degrees. Parched from the heat and his dance, Joker waddled up to the fridge and opened it up. Ignoring the various liquors and beer, his hands drifted towards a pair of what appeared to be pink fruit drinks. Grasping them he felt inclined to offer one to Haru.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the bottle and chugging down the juice.

Helping himself to his own drink, Joker felt the weariness accrued from his pole dance get washed away. As he set down the empty bottle, his body became affected by violent shaking. Only now realizing that Asmoth could have spiked the drinks, he once again felt himself begin to grow.

A surge of fat tore his flabby gut right out of his suit, leaving it to hang below his chubby thighs. The puff of faux fur above his rear flew across the room as his butt cheeks tore open what remained of the lower part of his costume and snapped off his overburdened thong. His breasts finally broke free from his tight top, letting the engorged mammaries sway against his belly button with their swollen nipples. Watching the rest of his body fatten up to match his bulging curves, he recalled that he only changed if someone wanted him to. Turning around he saw Haru, a yellow glint in her eyes as she clenched her fingers.

“Ms. Noire-I mean Joker,” she said, her body trembling. “I-I don’t know what to do. You look so amazing. I just want to sink my fingers into your flab and…and…”

The look in Haru’s eyes conveyed the sinful thoughts running through her head. Joker no longer saw her as a friend, but as a male client who wanted to meet with Ms. Noire backstage for a private session. As the idea dwindled in his head, everything that used to be him gave way to the memories of the made up Ms. Noire. Waddling towards the shaking client she grasped his hand and smiled. Smothering his head between her breasts, she lowered him down onto the chair and began her dance.

Running her fingers through her hair, Ms. Noire stepped back and began to shake her body around like a belly dancer. The movements got her client to calm down and enjoy the show as her breasts bounced against her jiggling stomach. Swiveling her hips around, she slowly backed her rear up against the client. Sinking her obese form onto his lap, she slammed her butt cheeks against his legs as he got to smother his face against her back fat. Something bumping up against her ass crack let her know he was enjoying the dance.

“M-Ms. Noire,” the patron said, his shaking fingers grabbing hold of her belly, “I want to go further. I’ll pay the extra fee, even double if I have to. I’ll pay anything to-“

Ms. Noire silenced him by placing a pudgy finger against his lips. Grasping his wrist, she stood them both up. Shoving his head between her tits again, he swung him around before sending her rear down onto the cushions. Hearing the furniture creak beneath her weight did little to dissuade her from pressing her belly and scrunching up her marvelous fat rolls to reach out and unzip the patron’s pants.

Sliding out the patron’s cock, Ms. Noire wrapped her pudgy fingers around it. Sliding her hand along the shaft brought him to full erection in a matter of seconds. Feeling drops of pre-cum wet her fingertips, she leaned forward and sampled some of his seed. The look on the patron’s face made her smile as she pulled her mouth off of his tip. Leaning back on the seat, she spread open her legs. Lifting up her belly with one hand, she used the other to slide her fingers along her plump pussy lips. Letting the patron get a good look at her wetness she waved her hand forward, calling for him to give into his desires.

Licking his lips, the patron surveyed her waiting body with lustful eyes. Hurriedly stripping off his clothes, the patron placed his hands on her thighs. He took his time sliding his member into her waiting womanhood, enjoying every inch that was pushed inside. Feeling the base of the patron’s manhood pressed against her groin, she gave him a small push to place his flat chest against her flabby stomach. Sinking his fingers into her fat, all it took was a grin and a nod from her to signal for him to start.

Keeping a tight grip on her legs, the patron began thrusting inside of Ms. Noire’s waiting womanhood. The muffled music from outside was further drowned out by the sound of him slapping against her belly at an increasing pace. With her moans egging him on, he became more adventurous as he reached forward to grope her breasts as he thrust. For him, the weight that surrounded his cock was the perfect fit for his newly acquired penis. Ms. Noire’s body had been given memories of multiple conjugal visits like this, but she appreciated the adoration he gave her body nonetheless. Feeling him reach his end, she leaned forwards to pull him into her plush body. The final push was enough to make him release inside of her and bring a euphoric orgasm to shake her flabby body.

From the view of a nearby camera, Asmoth watched Ms. Noire and the patron slowly rise from the couch. Climbing up Ms. Noire’s body, the patron leaned in to press his lips against hers. Ms. Noire embraced his comparatively small form, letting their tongues intertwine. As the pair parted, Asmoth grinned at the sight of red lipstick smothered across their faces. Placing her set of bunny ears on the patron’s head as a sort of a trophy allowed Asmoth a good look at their pleased faces. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he saw the yellow glints in their eyes signaling their transformation was complete.

“Another pair of satisfied customers,” he said, turning his back on the scene as the two of them went into a second session. His eyes wandered to the camera feed outside of the club, showing the rest of the Phantom Thieves cautiously approaching the door. “My, my, so busy tonight,” he said, fixing up his coat. “I definitely have my work cut out for me. Then again, it is my duty to allow people to enjoy Lustful Mementos to the fullest.”


End file.
